<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't trust English boys with far too much free time by Ilovemygun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620102">Don't trust English boys with far too much free time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovemygun/pseuds/Ilovemygun'>Ilovemygun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The one were Tommy makes decisions for that he suffers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>At the start, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Make ya all cry, Nether, Sad time, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, Suicide thoughts, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wounds, after that bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovemygun/pseuds/Ilovemygun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate to say it, but your sister was right<br/>don't trust English boys with far too much free time<br/>And I hate to say it<br/>But your sister was right<br/>I'm nothing but a problem<br/>Leave you crying overnight<br/>And I hate to say it<br/>But your sister was right<br/>I can't focus on the future only my short sight<br/>I hate to say it<br/>But your sister was right<br/>I'm a wanker<br/>Complete wanker<br/>A fucking waste of time</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Title and text Summary text from "Your sister was right", by Wilbur</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationships - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The one were Tommy makes decisions for that he suffers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't trust English boys with far too much free time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ye lol<br/>cry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy, give up and give me the disks back! You have nothing against me! You are a nobody! You're weak! Even with your "family" who abandon you! You will never win!", Dream's voice echoed around the all out chaos that was the Final War. It's the war, to stop Dream. To stop all the pain. Dream's Army was small, but neverless dangerous. Even when Tommy now had Fundy, Niki, alive Wilbur and all the rest with him, it was hard, he fought against Dream. He got back both disks, but it was not over. It never will be if too things will live on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah yeah! I will end it today Dream! All the hurt you have done, it will be over!" Dreams, small army, persistent out of Punz -the god fordamn Traitor-, George and part of the Badlands, he was weaker than with Philza and Techno. After he betrayed them, for a step of his own game, they both retired. Tommy knew it. He visited them....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"So, what is your goal here?", Techno asked, looked at him bored "Laugh at us, wanting something from us since you stopped the others killing us? A favor-". "I paid you guys back." "What?", the voices turned around to face him. Even Ranboo from the kitchen looked at him. Techno's arm laid on the table while Phil took care of it with the bandages Tommy brought them. He saw their destroyed stuff. None of it was really usable. "What do you mean, paid us back?", Phil asked. "Techno and Ranboo helped me much. So that I don't owe you guys anything anymore, I told them to not attack you. And now that I brought you some stuff, you guys are repaid with all I took." Tommy was so strangely mature. It looked scary. His monotone voice was almost the same like Techno and the once bright eyes came back with hidden emotions. Nobody could see them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why should we except it?" "Well Techno, you already have and for your long Journey were some things missing." "You knew?!" "It's easy to see it. I see it in your guys gear and eyes. You don't want to stay here." "Man Tommy, really didn't thought you mature this much, mate", Philza laughed, but instead of laughing or looking proud, Tommy had no emotions. Or probably just hidden. "Well, you never were there to see me grow up so." The intense silence was too much. "You want to come with us, Tommy?" The sudden question of Techno caught even Tommy of guard. The small amount of emotions that were shortly seen getting caught again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." "But why? You would be free. We don't destroy things anymore." "No. At the 16th, we're gonna have an all-out war. Deciding the fate of us. Deciding the fate of Dream." "This is just an suicide mission Tommy! Are you crazy?" Ranboo didn't like to raise his voice, but the thought of Tommy risking everything against one immortal being, because of two disks was so absurd. Ranboo ran over to Tommy, placing his hands on both of Tommy's shoulder, staring at his eyes. “This is your only chance. You know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know. And that’s why I have to do it. Completely alone or not. I will stop Dream. I will not let hurt him anymore or anyone." "But why?! The people who hurt you? You want to protect those who done all this to you?! Nobody cared about you, and you risk your last life?!" Philza stood up. He shouted at Tommy. Tommy was so stupidly stubborn and dumb. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know that Philza Minecraft. But like Techno told us all, Heroes always die." With one last smile, the last bit emotions, he turned around, freeing himself of Ranboo's death grip and walked out the door. "Much luck on your Journey. Goodbye.", with that, the Hero went....</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The amount of watchers was huge. Almost everybody was scared of Dream. Of his power. Of his anger. But Tommy didn't care. He never cared. He was the dumb, immature, young and stupid child. The child that caused always problems.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The outsiders of the war were scared. And Tommyinnit was determined. Determined to save everyone. He looked at his disks. They mattered so much to him. It was the thing he worked hours and hours for. They were somewhat to a connection for him. but he didn't know what. Then he set off to a sprint.  Dream high on his heels. Past every other Soldier on the battlefield. Past everyone who was broken and had their own reasons to fight this fight. His destination. The Nether portal. He got a bit time with some people holding off Dream, seeing Tommy had somewhat of a plan. Standing in the weird thick, purple air he got transported to the hot and dangerous Dimension. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Running to the bridge just to get tackled by Dream was not part of the plan. Dreams hold on his neck was terrifying and the crazed look in his eyes meant that he lost his sanity. The eyes resembled Wilburs eyes so much in Pogtopia. Tears prickled in Tommy's eyes, just to get the burning feeling that water wasn't allowed in the hellish realm. He kicked and gasped at every opportunity to get air. His hands reached out to the disks. With one last touch of them he pushed them over the ground to the firery abyss of magma. Dream seeing it let Tommy immediately go. Jumping after. When Dreams hand grasped the disks he hugged them close, letting out a crazed laugh as the magma slowly hugged him to his death. His last thoughts being carried with the crazy eyes as he looked up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy, who hanged on the edge of death looked down. His hand burned as he heard the others celebrate. With last strength he pushed himself up. Laying on the warm stone he looked at his communicator silently. He took Dreams life. Is it over now? No. He needed to do one more thing. He walked past the other to the nether portal and stood in it. As soon as he got out, he felt himself in a tight hug of Tubbo. Tubbo's face on his neck as he let out a lot of 'we did it Tommy' and 'we beat it dream'. But Tommy felt so empty. So so empty. So cold, lonely and empty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo let go of the hug and went to hug Fundy and Quackity, both heavily injured but happy. Dreams companions were talked to and they surrendered, heavily sighing but admitting it. When they heard a loud cough they turned around. They saw Techno, Philza and Ranboo. They should have been far away but who they had was a bigger surprise for them. Dream, looking crazy and laughing himself full, around in the crowd whispering started and nobody said something, not being able to decide on who to look at. "Well guys, we have someone who needs to go in Prison here... Someone take this person from us?", Sam came forward, looking Dream in the eyes before turning around to everybody. "Guys, there is a prison near the land of ours. It has been build by me and the Badlands for the people Dream wanted to contain. But clearly Dream being in this state of mind, I will lock him in this prison. Anyone against this?" The last sentence wasn't a normal question. It was a challenge. Who stood still by Dreams side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But of Dreams sad state of mind, nobody wanted someone like him outside of a prison. It was over. They watched as Techno, Philza and Sam went to the direction of the prison. Ranboo went over to Fundy and Niki to talk as Wilbur lead the people to Eret's castle. Probably him doing a speech about how the won and shit. Tommy found himself following at the end of the crowd. Nobody cared about him. Everybody had their own little group to engage to. Tommy was left out. Like always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coming to the castle open grounds, he saw that even many people like Lazar, Connor and Vikk were there too. Wow. How funny.<br/>Since when did they care. When Wilbur was on a higher spot and the rest came, the voices started to get dull and before he noticed, his feet carried him to the nether portal. He looked to the others as nobody noticed his left. He let out a small smile. The sadness creeping through him. It was almost over....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We won! And with our freedom, liberty and new friends..." Wilbur looked over everybody, smiling. Though his eyes searched for one person in particular. "And now, I would like my younger brother, my right hand man to take the word! Tommyinnit!" He got cheered but the silence filled it quickly again, everybody was confused. "Tommy? Tommyinnit?" Whispers filled the area, frantically looking around. "Did anyone see him?" "Tommy?!" "Where are you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence got more tense. They knew this situation. Their partner in fighting disappearing and something was about to happen. Everybody started to dig look around. "Anyone seeing any TNT?!" "NOT HERE?!" "WHERE THE FUCK IS TOMMY?!" "O-oh no..." "Ranboo, what is wrong?", Tubbo turned around to look at him, but just found a shocked tall enderman, at the verge of breaking. "Oh no..." "Ranboo, man, what's wrong?", Tubbo tried again but he didn't find an answer. More people saw the nervous Enderman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nobody could stop him, when he went for a sprint. Tubbo, first to stop the staring immediately followed him, the rest too. Ranboo, while sprinting teleported. Teleporting exhausted the Enderman hybrid and with tripping after the teleport he fell face first. But his couldn't stop him. He had to reach him. It could have been to late. So coming to the portal and rushing in was seen by everybody....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Checkhov's gun I suppose.... Damn... Would Wilbur be proud of-" "TOMMY! WAIT! PLEASE!" Tommy turned around frantically. "Ranboo... ? What? How...", he said, barely above a whisper. The broken bridge between them didn't let the sound of sadness and surprise unheard. The broken boy stared as one after another came through the portal. Just to see the broken boy and his final destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tommy! We can talk about this! This doesn't have to happen!" Tubbo found himself stumbling over his words. His best friend stood on the edge of his final Death. Nobody would be able to safe them if they failed now.<br/>"Tubbo. There was something that Dream said to me in my Exile. I was a bug he had to keep outside. And Techno. Aren't I'm Mister Problem?" "Well yes Tommy, but this isn't a way too-" "You all know thats the only way. Am I right? I mean Niki, you're right. I just cause problems... I am just the waste of time... I'm... sorry..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tommy! C'mon! Tommyinnit! You're the hero! You-" "AND THATS WHY WILBUR! THATS WHY I HAVE TO END IT HERE! I JUST CAUSE THE PROBLEMS! HEROS ARE LEFT TO DIE, DIE PROTECTING, OR BECOME THE VILLAINS! YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS THE BEST!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broken. They have completely broken the once happy and cheerful boy. Tears run down the face of a child who once had clear blue eyes. Wounds covered a boy, who gave everything he had, but got repaid with almost nothing. Tommyinnit, the hero, who has been destined to never be happy. The destined boy to die, they faced. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tommy... that... I... please..." "Guys, I will save you, and you never will have to worry again. The Problem.... I'm... Good luck... It was meant to be, just... I was never meant to be...." With the final salute, he took one step again. Time seemed to move slowly. Nobody could move, just watch. As if something was holding them back. To not save the person who had once saved them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scream that tore itself from many people with the sound of a bling of multiple communicators will be burned in everyones mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Burned like the boy who society had broken.<br/>And when a young ghost, somewhat 6 has asked them, how he was before he died, they told him, he was the most selfless, brave, mature and best hero they ever had seen, they cried in regret, hoping forgiveness of his shell...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>are you cryin?<br/>also Dre getting Gollum death like-<br/>Woops<br/>Want another version where he lives because his last bit gets still up?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>